


Back To Earth

by aliitvodeson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, ballerina Sherlock, ficlet with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always looks so hurt at the end of the dance. John knows it's because his feet are bleeding from the shoes and his muscles will be too sore to do anything but walk to the cab, but for a moment, just for a single second, it looks as if it pains Sherlock to stay still on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The art is also mine, and can be found here - http://inkfeathering.tumblr.com/post/97436523518/they-are-alone-in-the-dance-studio-sherlock-has

They are alone in the dance studio. Sherlock has invited John here to watch his practice, since John has a rugby tournament the dance of Sherlock's recital. The cost of their privacy is John's role as dj and medic, to start Sherlock's music and to stand ready if he injuries himself. They really shouldn't be doing this. The studio is supposed to be close, and any dancers are supposed to have their instructors with them in case they do something wrong.  
He's beautiful though.  
John can only guess which jumps are grand jetes and which are pas de chat. Sherlock's told him uncountable times which moves are which, but John always forgets the proper names once Sherlock begins to dance.  
The song swells, and John's eyes are locked on Sherlock's butt as the man takes a running leap and lands facing the opposite mirror. John doesn't notice the smirk on Sherlock's face. There's several more jumps, some complicated footwork, other things John doesn't know the name of but knows that Sherlock does them all with his effortless grace, and then the music ends. Sherlock is kneeling on the floor, his arms outstreched, hair messy and body shining with sweat.  
He always looks so hurt at the end of the dance. John knows it's because his feet are bleeding from the shoes and his muscles will be too sore to do anything but walk to the cab, but for a moment, just for a single second, it looks as if it pains Sherlock to stay still on the ground.  
"Bravo! Bravo!"  
"That's Italian John. The ballet is french."


End file.
